Legendary Keepers
by TerraMichelle101
Summary: Two clueless girls get sent to the pokemon world to save it. Easier said than done. Now, they'll have to travel in the bodies of two girls, while trying to find legendary eggs, while trying to keep their identities secret!
1. Prolouge

**Legendary Humans****  
****Prologue: **

**Pt1: When Natural Disasters Get Unnatural**

**It was a sunny day, something usual on Kissime, Florida, ideal for people to go outside and enjoy some fresh air. The weather was fresh, and very few clouds were seen on the sky. The birds were singing, and even the trees seemed to be alive. It seemed like a normal Saturday afternoon, especially for two girls who were playing tag outside an old house that was near a small mountain. But it wouldn't be as normal as it seemed. Some very strange things were about to happen to the two clueless friends.**

**"Tag, you're it!" The black haired girl said. Her dark brown eyes light up as she giggled. Just as she had spoken, she started running. She ran relatively fast, and quickly left her friend behind.****  
****"Why are you so fast Sunny?!" The other girl screamed.****Her light brown hair was messy in her ponytail. She tried to outrun her friend, apparently called "Sunny", but couldn't. She quickly lost her. She began slowing down, eventually just jogging. She wondered where her friend could have gone. She stopped and looked around. Nothing, Sunny was nowhere in sight. She sighed and started to look behind the bushes. "Come out, come out wherever you are." **

"**Shh, I'm right here, Luna" Sunny was standing by a cliff, looking at the horizon. Luna caught up with her.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I don't know, I just…I feel something's not right, Mel."**

"**Then let's go back…" They turned back and started walking when a soft wind started blowing. It slowly got stronger and stronger, and when the girls realized what was happening, it was already too late. **

"**Hang on to a tree Melody!!" Sunny screamed. Luna, or Melody, which was her real name, grabbed a tree that was right beside her. The wind got so strong it started to carry Sunny away, who didn't have a tree near her.****  
**

"**Sally, hold my hand!!" Melody yelled. **

**Sally quickly reached for Melody's hand, and grabbed it just in time. She quickly climbed the tree and hung to it with all of her strength. The wind was getting furious now, and it continued to roam like that for at least five more minutes, although it seemed like an eternity for the two girls.**

**When it finally stopped, it got as calm as before. There wasn't anything out of place, and they slowly came down of the tree. When they did, they both had held their breaths.**

"**We'd better tell your mom and grandma, Sunny." Melody slowly suggested.**

"…**Right. Maybe grams knows something about it." Sally took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "After all, it is her house."****  
**

**"Maybe...but don't tell my mom. If she knows I was in danger, she'll freak out, and you know how she gets when she freaks out." Melody grinned, "Besides, I think she's in her time of the month right now." Sabrina chuckled. **

"**Al right, I won't tell her"****  
**

**The girls started running towards the house. However, before they could even get near it, it started to rain. They smiled, and began dancing towards the house. They loved it when it rained. Their joy soon ended when they heard a loud thunder. They screamed and started running again. The ground started shaking, and Sally fell to the ground. **

"**SALLY!" Melody yelled as she turned back to help her friend.**

"**LUNA! Keep going, I'll be fine" Sally shouted right back. She started to get up, but quickly fell to the ground. She had twisted her ankle. **

**Ignoring her friend's petition, Melody helped her up, but the ground shook again, this time harder. Sally fell again, this time taking Melody with her.****They started to see things. There were some figures far from there that were getting closer.****The girls were scared to death. They both shut their eyes as a bolt of lightning hit the ground. They heard a loud thunder, and that was it. The ground stopped shaking, and they stopped feeling the rain and hearing the thunder. Again, it was as calm as before. **

**Sally started to feel panic. She started to believe that that last lightning bolt had hit her. But she still felt the grass under her, Melody's hands tightly holding her own, and that painful twist of her ankle. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping for the best as she looked up to Melody, who was still a little dizzy from the fright she just had. The girls looked at each other, each lost in their own thoughts. They didn't know what to do, think or say. They didn't know what to expect next. A volcano? A tsunami? Maybe an alien invasion of some sort. Or was it all over? Melody was the first one to snap out of it, and she helped Sally to get up. They started walking slowly, still breathing heavily, without saying a word.**

**A soft breeze blew, and Melody felt a light and gentle, but yet cold touch on her nose. She looked over at Sally, hoping for an explanation, when she noticed the ground had turned white. **

**The girls looked up and saw what it seemed to be a white rain. Melody shivered, the snow was starting to cover her bare shoulders. It had been a bad idea to wear a strapless AND a miniskirt. However, she barely noticed the cold, for she was a bit exited. It had never snowed on Kissimmee before, and it had been one of her dreams to actually see it!  
**

**"Snow! Here! Cool!" Melody yelled. Sally was a bit suspicious at first, but just shrugged it off. It was a good opportunity to see what snow was like. Melody was the first one to throw herself in it. Sally couldn't keep walking alone, so she slowly laid down on the snow. They made snow angels. Melody was admiring the landscape when Sally called her name. She turned around, and got hit in the face by a snowball. As her friend laughed hard, she started making a snowball of her own. But, on just a second, the snow melted on her hand. It started to get warmer and warmer each second. It got really hot as the girls jogged down the path toward Sally's grandmother's house. The girls were sweating when it began hailing. It got mixed with hard wind, rain and snow. It began to thunder again and the earthquake came back. Finally, in between disasters, there came a tornado. The girls couldn't escape it, thus getting trapped inside it. Before fainting, Sally saw some blurred figures getting closer to them. Then, darkness.**

* * *

**Pt.2: Weird beyond belief**

**When Sally slowly opened her eyes, she noticed she was looking up at the sky. She also noticed she was laying down on something soft, and she felt something really strange. The temperature was strangely freezing cold, yet burning hot. She quickly looked over to her right side, where Melody was still unconscious. **

"**I see you have already awaken, Sally". Sally was startled. That voice she had heard was nothing like she'd ever heard before. She looked around; where she noticed she was surrounded by strange creatures.**

**Behind her was a strange big purple cat-like being. It was…floating?! By it's side, behind Melody, there was also a floating "being" that held some resemblance to the first one, the latter much smaller than the former, and the smaller being pink –and really cute!**

**But to her surprise, those weren't the only strange creatures there. They –Melody and her- were completely surrounded by those things. Big and scary, small and cute, dog-like, bird-like, -even a star!**

**Sally didn't even have a chance to count them when her friend woke up.**

"**Ah, you are awake, Melody" The voice said again. It had come out from the first creature she noticed, the big purple cat.**

"**Who...who are you? Where am I?" Melody asked, obviously afraid.**

"**Let me correct that…Where are we?" This time it was Sally who spoke. Melody quickly looked at her friend. Sally had also freaked out, but was now much calmer. After all, one is safe inside one's dreams, are they not? And this obviously had to be a dream –right? **

"**That is not important right now. I am Mewtwo. You were taken to this sacred place because our world is in danger. Listen up, and listen well. You are the girls of which The Prophesy speaks." Mewtwo stopped and looked at their eyes. He could see that Melody was afraid, and Sally was doubtful; both, confused. **

"**I see you are very confused, worry not, for you shall fully understand all of this when the time has come. As for now, I cannot tell you about The Prophesy yet, all I can tell you about is your mission, and even that will have to be very short and quickly. We do not have much time." **

**The girls shared a confused look. Mewtwo noticed, but kept talking. "First, you shall find the legendary eggs. Then, and while you do that, you shall train the newborns, and when they are fully grown, trap them inside the legendary gems, before the evil one –my creator- does. Bring them to their shrine. You will know what to do by then. At the end, however, you will be sent back to where you belong, thus forgetting every detail of your journey."**

"**Um, excuse me just a minute" Sally said, raising her arm. "How are we supposed to do all this? Ending up in another dimension- where we don't know anyone, anywhere or anything- having to 'save the world' from 'the evil one', finding 'the legendary' stuff, and forgetting everything? I mean, even if it was possible we'd end up in a place where no one knows us, and we can't go around saying 'Hey, we're from this other dimension and we just dropped in to save your world, but don't worry, we'll leave as soon as our mission is finished, don't mind us here', no! That's insane!" Sally finished, desperately. She was sure by now that this had to be a dream, for it was too weird beyond belief to be true. But her mind was about to explode with all the nonsense. Dreams could be so…imaginative! Urgh! **

"**Worry not about that, you shall take over a girl's body- or 'swap your spirits', as we call it-, about your ages, and you shall not be alone. However, do not tell anyone about this."**

"**But we would be clueless, and people might suspect!" Melody replied.**

"**That is why we are giving you this" Apparently from out of the blue, an ipod nano-like thing appeared on front of each of the girls. One was light yellow, while the other one was light violet. "Come on, do not be shy, take it."**

"**What is it?" Sally asked, picking up the yellow 'ipod' that was in front of her, while Melody took the purple one.**

"**It is a personal identificator, it identifies and gives you information on the people you meet, and how they have influenced your girl's life."**

"**So this PI gives us the 411 on people we meet, right?" Melody asked.**

"**You could say it like that" Mewtwo said, a bit surprised. The other creatures…wait, they…chuckled?! Melody and Sally quickly glanced at each other, freaked out. Sally quickly recovered.**

"**So, what now?" As if an answer to her question, a pink bubble trapped Sally inside of it, with the pink cat-like thing, the same thing happened to Melody, but with Mewtwo. They lifted the girls up, and started floating towards the horizon. The other creatures followed. Walking, flying, running, floating, swimming; it was an amazing view. Melody noticed there were also …letters?! Floating quickly after them. **

"**We'll watch over you…"**


	2. A whole new world

A/N: Thanks for replying ^_^

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but still, I can't promise more than two chapters a month. I may do more, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep.

**_Chapter. 1: A whole new world_**

**Pt. 1: Clueless**

**Sally was laying on the soft ground. Her head hurt a lot, and her muscles were soar. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the blue sky. It was spinning rapidly, but after a few seconds, it stopped. Beside her, she heard a voice.**

"**Sunny, are you awake?" Melody asked her. "I just had the strangest dream, and I must tell you about it. It was so weird beyond belief!" **

"**Yeah, I had a wbb dream too!"**

"**Well, my dream was about a strange thing…like a crossbreed between a cat and a human." **

"**Mewtwo? And the earthquake? The snow?"**

"**Wait?! How do you know about this?" Melody was surprised. Had she been sleep talking? **

"**Because I dreamt about it, too! Then he told us about a legend…" **

"**From another world! We really are connected!" They both smiled. After all, how many people (aside from twins) could have the same dream at the same time? Unless… **

"…**Luna? I know this sounds totally crazy, but what if it was real?"**

"**I doubt it…" Melody said, but she didn't sound very convinced. It wasn't every day that a dream turned out to be real, especially one that was so…unreal. "Besides, even if it was, how could we be sure about it? We don't even know how this 'other world' looks like!"**

"**Well, did we take something, anything?" There was a moment of silence. They were thinking about everything that happened in their strange dream. **

"**The PIs!" They both shouted. Automatically, they checked in their pockets. At the moment, Melody didn't realize she was wearing jeans instead of the miniskirt she was wearing earlier; none of them noticed they were wearing gloves. They found what they were looking for, and took out their ipod-like PIs. "It was real!" **

**Their eyes were wide in realization. At first, they couldn't believe it. They had many questions, but no answers. Melody decided to believe she was still dreaming, while Sally thought it was all a joke. How could someone make so many special effects, she didn't know, but she couldn't believe it was real. Not yet.**

**She was still thinking about this when she realized something. Although she didn't understand many of the things Mewtwo had said, there was one thing that stuck in her mind. More than being in "a whole new world", more than having to protect it, more than their supposedly mission, she was worried about her identity. She gasped as she stood up.**

"**What's wrong Sunny?" Melody asked as she too stood up. She looked at the girl in front of her wide eyed. Had she been talking to that stranger all the time? And if she had, then where was her friend? The girl in front of her couldn't be Sally…**

**Big, blue eyes, staring back at her wide eyed. Light blue hair with bangs tied up in two ponytails on the back. A fuchsia shirt with a lightning design on its center, long jeans and yellow shoes with black lightning designs on them. Black and yellow gloves, and a yellow PI on her right hand.**

"**Who are you?" They both asked. The girls circled each other. Sally knew that the stranger in front of her had to be Melody, but she looked so different she couldn't begin to believe it.**

**The stranger had short, blonde hair that was all down under a blue and gray cap, light blue eyes, dark blue gloves, blue jeans, a blue and gray jacket, a gray shirt and shoes.**

"**I'm Sally!"**

"**You are not! I'm Melody, her best friend, and you are definitely not her!"**

"**You really are Melody?"**

"**Of course!" Sally decided to prove her.**

"**Well, if you are, then you'd have no problem knowing my middle name, birthday and favorite color!" **

"**I don't know yours, but I know Sunny's"**

"**I am Sunny!"**

"**If you are, then answer the questions for me."**

"**Vanessa, 4 of May, red and black" Melody looked at her. Sally had gotten all the questions right. She crossed her arms "Your turn."**

"**April, April 23, purple." Melody sighed.**

"**Luna?!" Now Sally was sure it was her. But why did she look like that? And why hadn't she recognized her?**

"**What are you wearing, phony Sunny?" Melody still didn't believe her. Sally sighed as she described the clothes she remembered wearing.**

"**Plain white t-shirt and jeans." Well, anyone could have known that, so she went for another question she knew the other girl couldn't answer right, unless she was the real Sally.**

"**What color are your eyes?"**

"**Dark brown. NOT black!" Sally said in that tone she always used when referring to her dark brown (NOT BLACK) eyes. Melody gasped.**

"**You are Sunny!"**

"**That's what I've been trying to tell you!" But, if she was Sally, why did she look like that?**

"**But look at yourself!" Melody dragged Sally to a nearby river. They both had a chance to look at themselves. They couldn't believe their eyes, for they looked extremely different. For a while, they just stood there, watching their reflections in the water. None of them said a word, for they didn't know what to say. **

**Sally had a pretty good idea of what was going on. After all, had Mewtwo not had said they would 'swap their spirits' with people from the other place?**

"**What…what happened to us?" Melody asked in a whisper after five minutes of staring at herself. "Why are we so different.**

**Sally didn't wait a second before answering. "Must've had something to do with what Mewtwo said, remember?"**

"**swapping spirits?" Melody muttered. That statement stayed in the air, as they kept staring at themselves without knowing what to do. **

**Hundreds of questions were in their heads. Why them? What were those strange things? What were they supposed to do? When would they go back? Where were they? What were they going to do next…**

_**Who are we…?**_

**Pt. 2: Meet the guys**

**It felt like they had been standing there forever. They still couldn't wrap their minds around the idea that they were in a different world, had to save it, and had to be in other bodies. It was all too strange to be true, yet it was. **

**The girls got tired of standing, so they sat on the grass by the river. They still couldn't say a word, nor look at each other. Sally was pulling some of the grass out when Melody shouted:**

"**The PI's"**

"**What about them?" Sally asked, not knowing where that was going. Melody looked at her like she was crazy for not knowing what she meant. **

"**Let's use them!" Melody said like it was the most obvious thing on earth. Of course they weren't on earth any more…**

**Melody picked up her purple PI and studied it. She didn't know how to work it, but she would find out. She moved her hand so that the PI would be in front of Sally's face, and she clicked a button. The little machine started shaking, but she didn't drop it. A picture of Sally appeared in the screen.**

_**Marina Clearwater. **_**A voice inside her head said, startling her. Sally also heard it. **_**She is your best friend, as well as travel partner. "Mary", as you call her, is a pokemon trainer, as well as Starlight's main gym leader. **_**Melody and Sally looked at each other, wide eyed. What were those strange words the machine had just used? **_**You met her when you were kids, and beat the double gym challenge together. More information to come eventually. **_

**If they had had many questions earlier, imagine their confusion now! But still, Sally wasted no time in taking out her own PI. However, she had no chance to use it, for when she had taken it out, they heard two voices in the distance.**

**The girls hadn't realized they had been alone until now. Hadn't Mewtwo said something about not being alone? But they wanted to be alone now. Having more people would complicate the issue.**

"**Mary! Crystal!" The voices were clearer now. They continued calling. "Crystal! Mary!"**

"**Mary! That may be you!" Melody realized.**

"**Then that may mean you are Crystal" Sally said. "Quickly, hide the PIs." **

**Just when they did, two boys appeared in front of them. They looked a lot alike, and the clothes they were wearing looked a lot like Melody-well, Crystal's. The black haired boy had some resemblance to "Crystal" as well.**

"**There you are girls, where had you been?" The brown haired guy asked. **

"**Who are you?" Melody said before thinking. Sally gave her a death glare.**

"**What's wrong with you, Crystal?" The black haired boy asked. Sally laughed.**

"**Yess! I knew it!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She quickly recovered when she saw them, and giggled nervously. "I knew you guys would fall for it!"**

**The guys looked at each other, and shook their heads. Sally and Melody held their breaths.**

"**Don't you girls ever change?"**

* * *

**Darkness. Darkness all around the room. The two teens that had just entered looked around for a light. They heard the door get closed behind them. Out of the corner of the room, a tiny light reflected a figure. The teens walked up to it, and weren't surprised when she spoke.**

"**I have a mission for you two." **

A/N: Don't ask why I divide the chapters, I don't even know

Any guesses on who the guys are? It's pretty obvious...

Mary and Crystal are my OCs for pokemon. If you don't understand something, or anything, please feel free to ask.

**_TM101 (^.^)_**

* * *


End file.
